Escribiendo un crimén
by Agata.lck
Summary: AU. Johnlock. Sherlock es un famoso escritor de novelas de detectives. Pero todos los críticos están de acuerdo en que a sus personajes les falta humanidad. Entonces Mike, su redactor, decide citar a Sherlock y a otro escritor de menor categoría, John Watson para que Sherlock comprenda lo que le falta a sus personajes. A partir de entonces ambos se harán muy cercanos.
1. El genio y el mediocre

_Bueno, mi primer fic, sin nada más que añadir._

* * *

 **El genio y el mediocre.**

Los críticos siempre alababan su trabajo. Su capacidad para elaborar un misterio a partir de los más mínimos detalles, la veracidad y coherencia de los métodos y fórmulas con las que resolvía los conflictos. Así como su elaborado uso del lenguaje y de los tecnicismos necesarios. Sin duda no era un autor que infravalorara la inteligencia de los lectores. Sin embargo, siempre había un "pero". Cada buena crítica venía acompañada de una serie de pegas, las cuales, según Sherlock, no hacían más que contradecir todo lo expuesto con anterioridad. Podría ser que su personaje principal "diera la impresión de que no cuenta con más personalidad que la de una extrema avidez a la hora de encontrar la verdad detrás de todas las cosas", que careciera de un "trasfondo", de un estúpido "interés romántico"… Lo cierto era que por no tener, ni tan siquiera tenía nombre. ¿Qué sentido tenía darle un interés más allá que resolver crímenes a un maldito detective? Sherlock escribía novelas policiacas, ¿Lo importante no eran los misterios?

-En vez de estar todo el día encerrado en casa investigando y realizando experimentos. Quizás deberías relacionarte con el espacio que te rodea.- sugirió Mike, su editor.

-Precisamente en ello estaba pensando. –le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona- En lugar de descubrir cuál es el tipo de ceniza de mayor densidad, voy a salir al mundo. Quizás vaya a dar un paseo por el parque y observar a alguna adorable pareja de ancianos. Para entonces darme cuenta de que en lugar de intentar ser objetivo y de buscar el porqué de las cuestiones que nos atenazan debería enamorarme y así idiotizarme.- realizó un gesto exagerado en el que ponía los ojos en blanco- Dejar de ser consciente de las incógnitas de la vida y de la estupidez humana que no hace más que acrecentarse con el paso de los siglos. Y en lugar de intentar cambiarlo, unirme a ellos y su amada mediocridad.- Sherlock se vuelve hacia Mike y grita exasperado- ¡Porque parece ser que obtener conocimiento no es suficiente aliciente para seguir vivo! ¡O ser el maldito personaje de una novela!

-Con decir que no te apetecía era suficiente.- dice Mike mientras mira divertido como Sherlock se derrumba agotado de sí mismo a lo largo del sofá de su salón.- Igualmente te he concertado una cita con John Watson.

-¿Quién?- masculló.

-Mira Sherlock, ya hemos hablado de esto- explicó mientras recogía sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse- John Watson no es el mejor escritor del mundo, pero creo que puede ayudarte a solventar tu problema.

-¡Yo no tengo un maldito problema!- deja escapar un suspiro- Lo que ocurre es que en este mundo se premia la cursilería por encima de la capacidad de exponer la cruda realidad que tanto temen comprender sus delicadas mentes.

-La cita es en Angelo's, mañana a la una en punto.- le recuerda antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Muy aburrido debía de encontrarse el escritor para acudir a aquella inservible cita.

John Watson había comenzado la carrera de medicina, pero siempre se había visto atraído por el mundo literario. Con lo que un día se decidió a escribir un pequeño relato en el cual se resolvía un caso médico de no demasiada relevancia. John reflejó todos sus conocimientos en aquellas páginas, tratando que todo encajase perfectamente. Pero, cuando intentó que se lo publicasen siempre era rechazado. ¿Por qué? Pues precisamente fallaba la sencillez del caso que exponía. Sin embargo, la caracterización de sus personajes siempre solía valorase muy positivamente. Con lo que, dándose por vencido, escribió una segunda versión en la que sus personajes adquirirán un mayor protagonismo dentro de lo que más bien parecía una comedia romántica. Le fue inusualmente sencillo realizar esta reescritura. Como también lo fue que se lo publicasen. A partir de entonces la cantidad de obras que le eran divulgadas crecieron, sobre todo gracias al gran público. Sin embargo, no lograba encontrarse del todo satisfecho.

Inmerso en estos pensamientos y con la mirada fija en la vela que el dueño del restaurante había insistido en colocar sobre la mesa, esperaba al hombre con el que lo habían citado. Aquel individuo y él compartían el mismo editor, pero nunca antes se había dado un encuentro y estaba algo nervioso. John miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil comenzando a impacientarse. "Las grandes estrellas siempre llegan tarde" se dijo para sí. Lo cierto era que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que apareciera, el gran Sherlock Holmes tenía fama de ermitaño y de ser bastante antisocial. Aunque aquello, tratándose de un escritor, tampoco era tan extraño.

-John Watson, asumo- dijo una penetrante voz al otro lado de la mesa.

La penetrante voz venía acompañada de un hombre esbelto y elegantemente vestido , de unos treinta y tantos, o eso calculaba John. Lo cierto es que era altamente complicado encontrar una foto de éste. Con lo que no pudo evitar dedicar unos segundos a observarle. La forma descuidada en la que los rizos negros caían creando una muralla entre unos ojos, que parecían ser de un azul extraordinariamente frío, y su interlocutor. Una nariz recta que le daba un porte casi aristocrático y unos labios que parecían haber sido perfilados.

-No parece usted demasiado elocuente- dijo con una media sonrisa y ladeando la cara.

\- Solo pensaba en que tenía entendido que era más mayor y algo más alto- explicó tratando de ignorar el deje de menosprecio que intuyó en la voz del otro.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – Preguntó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa con algo más de interés en conversar- ¿Y qué más cosas tenías entendido?

\- Pues…- comenzó John, mientras imitaba la posición de Sherlock- Que necesitas mi ayuda, para empezar- dijo levantando una ceja.

Sherlock se recostó en su asiento y miró hacia al techo como pidiendo que aquello terminase pronto.

-He leído el borrador de tu próxima obra.

\- ¿Y bien?- recibió en respuesta un gesto negativo que lo sorprendió- ¿Qué?

\- ¿En serio es necesario que enumeres cada maldito tipo de ceniza para irla descartando una a una?

\- Sí.

\- Al lector no le interesa los distintos tipos de ceniza existentes. Le interesa por qué el tipo de ceniza es importante. O simplemente a quien pertenece.

\- Pues entonces el lector es idiota.

\- No son idiotas. Solo… Les interesa saber más sobre los personajes, saber que son seres humanos como ellos. No simplemente unos elementos que te sirvan para explicar una serie de hechos científicos o de demostrar….

\- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

\- Porque alguien querría que los – puso una cara tal como si fuera a pronunciar la palabrota más sucia de la faz de la tierra- sentimientos… Que los sentimientos o lo que sea se implicaran en una perfecta consecución de deducciones.

\- Porque para que alguien se interese por ti, por cualquiera, debe conectar con el personaje….. Y para ello el personaje no puede ser perfecto.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque nadie lo es.- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos como si no creyese que el pudiera ser tan ignorante.

Entonces Angelo se acercó a tomarles nota. Sherlock no abrió la boca. No quería comer, no quería escuchar ninguna estupidez más y quería largarse de allí. Con lo que cruzó los brazos y miró enfurruñado hacia el suelo. Podría parecer infantil, pero esta actitud era mucho más adulta que su primer impulso consistente en levantarse y marcharse sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Quién se creía que era ese escritor de tres al cuarto? En realidad no había leído su obra, pero debía ser altamente mediocre. Todo en aquel hombre rezumaba mediocridad. Aquel pelo cortado de una manera tan sosa y sobria que pareciese sacado del ejército. Unos ojos castaños que si bien podían parecer profundos, pero solo en apariencia. Una nariz que le daba cierta personalidad al conjunto… Y una estatura menuda, pero atlética, seguramente en sus años de juventud se dedicó a algún deporte para el que no fuese necesario pensar demasiado.

-He dicho que no soy su cita- escuchó decir a John. Éste parecía que estaba muy interesado en que Angelo entendiese que ambos no tenían ningún interés romántico por el otro. ¿Inseguro por su sexualidad? En fin, ¿a quién le importaba? En cuanto John terminase de comer se marcharía y no volverían a verse nunca más.

\- ¿Tú no comes nunca?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No has pedido nada y el camarero ni siquiera te ha preguntado si quieres comer algo… Y parece que te conoce.

\- Vengo a veces, sí. Y tampoco como demasiado- parecía que Jhon podía llegar a ser algo suspicaz.

\- Entiendo…- John posó su mirada en la vela- ¿Y sueles traer a chicas aquí?

\- No, esa no es mi área…

\- A chicos, entonces.

\- No.

\- Está bien si es así…

\- Lo sé-

\- Esta bien, entonces estas soltero- Sherlock detecta alarmado como éste se humedece los labios- Como yo, está bien.

\- John- dice preparándose para soltar un discurso muy ensayado- Aunque me siento alagado por tu interés, yo considero que mi trabajo es lo único importante…

\- Ah, no- dice algo alterado- No, para nada quería decir…- toma aire y se calma- Solo estoy aquí por trabajo. Pensé que estaría bien conocernos mejor.

Sherlock duda, no suele malinterpretar las acciones de los demás. Si bien es consciente de que la temática concerniente a los sentimientos no le es familiar. Puede que se haya equivocado.

Bueno- Jhon se aparta para dejar que el camarero deposite el plato que ha pedido- Cambiemos de tema.

A partir de aquel momento Watson trató que la conversación siguiera caminos que le fuesen más agradables a Sherlock. Con lo que mencionó, sin darle mucha importancia, que por casualidad había leído su segunda novela hacía ya unos años. Éste, de repente parecía otra persona mientras le explicaba cómo se había basado en un crimen sin resolver de los años 40 para escribir su segunda novela. Así como los experimentos que había realizado para lograr recrear todos los aspectos de éste. Aquel hombre le era fascinante, y lo cierto era que había leído la mayoría de sus libros, pero John no podía permitir que este lo notase demasiado, ya que debía conseguir que su ego no se interpusiera demasiado a la hora de aceptar sus críticas.

Mientras Sherlock hablaba no paraba de gesticular y de moverse, parecía un crío hiperactivo. Había algo de inocencia en él, lo cual le era muy inesperado. También lo había sido el innegable atractivo de éste. De lo cual parecía que no era tampoco muy consciente el mismo Sherlock. El caso era que trató de no distraerse demasiado con estos pensamientos y se centró en prestarle toda su atención a sus historias. Hasta que vio que éste estaba mucho más relajado y se decidió a hacerle una confesión.

\- Lo cierto es que también te he preguntado lo de si traías a chicas aquí a cenar para así conocer mejor a tu protagonista.- John se aclaró la garganta ante la mirada , de nuevo, gélida de Sherlock- Evidentemente te reflejas a ti mismo como tu protagonista.

Un largo silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Pero cuando John pensaba que su acompañante se había vuelto a cerrar completamente, Sherlock se decidió a contestarle.

\- Él no tiene ningún interés en nada que no tenga que ver con sus casos.

\- Como tú.- dice casi pensativo.

-Exactamente-

\- Los escritores suelen basarse en sus distintas experiencias, aunque usen su imaginación, a la hora de desarrollar a un personaje.

\- Así es, tal como hago con los personajes a los que ayuda el detective.

\- Pero nunca reflejas sus sentimientos, casi siempre te centras en sus acciones.

\- Es que eso es lo único que importa.

\- Por lo que cuando te reflejas a ti mismo como protagonista, también omites sus sentimientos. Tal y como haces con el resto de personajes que manejas.

-No, yo actuaría exactamente así.

-No puede ser- dijo Watson casi divertido.

\- Puedes apostar a que sí.- dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

Watson le dirigió una sonrisa que Sherlock supuso que pretendía ser enigmática. Entonces observó el plato de éste, ¿hacía cuanto que había terminado? Tendría que haberse marchado hacía ya rato. Entonces sonrió para sí, al menos aquel pozo de mediocridad había logrado entretenerle por un tiempo.

-Creo que quizás, simplemente tengamos que conocerte mejor.- dijo John mientras pagaba la cuenta y se preparaba para marcharse.

De acuerdo, a Sherlock ya no le parecía tan entretenido. ¿En serio pretendía seguir entrometiéndose en su trabajo? La próxima vez pensaba espantarle del todo. La próxima vez… ¿Cómo había permitido que hubiese próxima vez?

Jhon , por su parte, se sonreía de camino a casa pensando en cómo alguien al que admiraba tanto, podía ser tan ignorante para algunas cosas.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Teniendo en cuenta que es mi primer fic , supongo que habré cometido varios errores. Así que siempre se agradecen críticas constructivas o cualquier cosa que tengan que decir. Ya que planeo seguir un poco más allá con la historia. Gracias otra vez._


	2. El personaje sin nombre

**El personaje sin nombre**

Tras la cita con John no se había dedicado a otra cosa que no fuese escribir. Se había sentido repentinamente inspirado y sus ágiles dedos acariciaron las teclas del ordenador sin descanso durante dos días. Pero ahora volvía a encontrarse completamente bloqueado. No lograba explicárselo, aquel hombre no podía aportarle nada, se había limitado a hacer hincapié en lo que ya habían señalado los críticos. Pudiera ser que de alguna manera, aquel espacio de tiempo acompañado por una mente más mundana hubiera logrado despejar la suya de manera notablemente eficiente. Con lo que el escritor se permitió soslayar la posibilidad de acceder a tener un nuevo acercamiento con aquel individuo.

-Al 221b de la calle Baker, por favor- indicó John al taxista. Se encontraba algo nervioso. En realidad no tenía por qué, o eso se decía a sí mismo. Él se consideraba una persona altamente eficiente en su trabajo y además muy disciplinada. Y más importante, contaba con un plan. Lograría que aquel hombre de mente prodigiosa consiguiese llegar del todo a sus lectores, a pesar de lo exasperante que pudiera llegar a resultarle.

Llamarón a la puerta. Dos golpes firmes. Sherlock supo que debía ser John.

-¡Está abierta!-

\- No creo que eso sea muy seguro- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Para luego encontrarse en una sala en un absoluto desorden. Tan solo el espacio reservado para su violín estaba impoluto. Había papeles amontonados de cualquier forma en cada superficie, incluyendo el suelo y las paredes. Tazas de té vacías desperdigadas por la habitación. Un puñal haciendo la función de chincheta. Pequeños montoncitos de ceniza alineados siguiendo un orden que le era desconocido a John. Una calavera que Watson no estaba seguro si era real. Agujeros de balas en una de las paredes. Y lo que John, algo alarmado, identificó como dedos humanos que se encontraba marcando las páginas de un libro. Pero John no iba a dejarse amedrentar por aquello. Si bien se preguntó entonces en qué estado se encontrarían el resto de habitaciones.

\- En la cocina está mi equipo de química- le informó Sherlock como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento.

\- Eso no me interesa. – Escogió un sillón cercano al sofá y sacó una carpeta de su bolsa- He elaborado un plan – recibió un gesto de Sherlock para que continuara- Cada día lo primero que haremos será discutir mis observaciones sobre lo escrito o reescrito el día anterior. Luego, por medio de una serie de preguntas personales daremos forma al personaje. Al cual deberíamos de buscar un nombre…

\- No, eso no será posible- dijo con total tranquilidad.

\- Entonces, si no quieres trabajar conmigo. ¿Por qué has accedido a verme?- de alguna manera él ya se esperaba una reacción similar por parte del escritor de misterios.

\- Pues porque de alguna manera….- comenzó a explicar entrecerrando los ojos para luego desviar la mirada- Escucharé tus observaciones y permitiré que leas lo que escribo. Pero nada más.

John intuyó que no había lugar para las negociaciones. Así que hizo acopio de toda su paciencia y, por el momento, acataría las normas.

Al principio no hacían otra cosa que no fuera discutir. Sobre todo sobre las limitaciones de Sherlock para entender lo que pretendía John hacer con su historia.

-El detective en cierto modo es un hombre de ciencia. Y como a la misma ciencia, se le debe tratar de un modo frío y sin emoción. Y tú intentas que le dé un matiz romántico. Es como pretender insertar una historia de amor en el sexto postulado de Euclides.

-Pero lo romántico es lo que hace que todo ocurra. Las emociones son las que impulsan los personajes.

\- Algunos hechos hay que suprimirlos. EL único aspecto del caso merecedor de mención era el curioso razonamiento analítico.

También la temática de la ceniza se hizo muy presente durante aquellos primeros días.

-He llegado a escribir una monografía diferenciando 140 clases.- dijo con cierto orgullo infantil- Es un detalle que surge continuamente en los procesos criminales. Si, por ejemplo, podemos asegurar que si el criminar fumaba lunkah indio, el campo de búsqueda se estrecha. Para el ojo experto, existe tanta diferencia entre la ceniza negra de un Trichinopoly y la ceniza blanca y esponjosa de un "ojo de perdiz".

-Que gran talento para las minucias.- contesto John a sabiendas que lo iba a irritar.

Sin embargo, Sherlock parecía que no se cansaba de "trabajar" con él. Lo cierto es que su presencia en aquella casa fue cada vez más normalizada y bienvenida. Y John se alegraba mucho por ello, así, de alguna manera, había iniciado su propia investigación sobre aquel peculiar hombre.

John había notado que Sherlock no tenía demasiados reparos a la hora de invadir el espacio personal de los demás. Por ejemplo, cuando realizaba anotaciones al texto, éste siempre aparecía apoyándose en su hombro para tildarlas de sin sentido o de totalmente innecesarias. Otro momento clave fue una mañana en la que tardó en abrirle demasiado la puerta para luego descubrirle "vestido" con tan solo una sábana.

-Buenos días John- le saludó con una voz algo ronca que denotaba que se acababa de levantar, mientras estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Ante aquello Watson trató de aparentar normalidad. Ya que estaba bastante seguro de que solo lo había recibido de aquella forma para escandalizarle y librarse de otro día de trabajo junto a él. Así pues, ninguno de los dos mencionó aquello durante todo aquel día, como si no pasara nada. Entonces John empezó a temerse que esta fuera realmente una de las costumbres de Sherlock. Y por qué no decirlo, también le inquietaba sí aquél había considerado o no ponerse debajo de aquella fina tela unos calzoncillos.

Verdaderamente las manías del escritor de misterios eran muchas. Algunas de ellas le eran muy extrañas. Podía pasarse horas en una especie de trance cuando se encontraba bloqueado ante un problema. Otras veces le hablaba como si estuviese a su lado, cuando John se encontraba en el baño o donde no pudiera escucharle. Pero, sin embargo, contaba con otra que le sorprendió gratamente. Cuando consideraba que era el momento de darse a sí mismo un descanso, Sherlock hacía acopio de su maravilloso violín y tocaba durante horas. John entonces podía deleitarse con los sonidos que emanaban de aquel instrumento tocado con unas expertas y hábiles manos.

Sin embargo, también contaba con una serie de costumbres nefastas para su salud. Como era abusar del tabaco, a la vez que hacía lo mismo con los parches de nicotina. Además no comía o dormía casi nunca. Cosa que John no paraba de recriminarle hasta que consiguió que Sherlock le prometiera que intentaría cuidarse más. Aunque sospechaba que no le iba a hacer el menor caso .Aun así, estaba bastante seguro de que comía y cenaba, ya que era él quien siempre la traía o la pedía para ambos. Normalmente comían mientras hablaban sobre lo escrito aquel día. Sin embargo, a las semanas Sherlock pareció relajarse aún más a su lado y la rutina de trabajo también lo hizo. O al menos todo lo que era posible para un hombre tan obsesionado con su trabajo como lo era Sherlock.

Aquel día, por ejemplo, sin saber muy bien cómo, habían terminado cenando comida china y viendo una superflua película de asesinatos de adolescentes que echaban en la tele.

-Ese- dijo Sherlock como si hablara para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué?-

-El individuo con el pelo teñido de azul cerúleo – señaló mientras le dedicaba una mirada del todo condescendiente a John – Obviamente es el asesino.

-Ah claro, obviamente… - respondió irónicamente - Sólo han pasado cinco minutos desde que empezó la película.

\- ¿Cinco minutos? – Preguntó un poco molesto- Mis facultades están algo mermadas, quizás debería dormir esta noche.

\- Un momento – John trataba de ordenar sus ideas- En primer lugar deberías dormir todas las noches. Me lo prometiste- Le reprochó.

-Ups- soltó tapándose la mano con la boca para ofrecer a John una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa mientras mantenía los dedos sobre sus labios.

Aquel hombre era realmente imposible. Pero lo cierto es que había logrado que Watson se olvidara por unos instantes sobre que estaban discutiendo. Hasta que giró la cabeza hacia el televisor.

-¿Vas a decirme como lo has sabido?-

\- Miras pero no observas John. – Apuntó sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla- Las ojeras bajo los ojos, los restos de nicotina en sus dedos, la forma en la que deliberadamente se ha atado los cordones… Y más importante, el color seleccionado para teñirse, el azul cerúleo. – Cerró los ojos como si buscara la información para poder citarla de corrido - Cerúleo, en latín caelum , del verbo caedere, el cual tiene origen en una raíz indoeuropea, raíz que dan lugar a palabras como cemento, cincel y… Homicida.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendido.

\- No- respondió dejando escapar una risa contenida- Echan la misma película todos los jueves a la misma hora.

Sí John pudo llegar sentirse molesto por aquello, la mirada llena de complicidad que Sherlock le dirigió hizo que aquella sensación se evaporase. Y se rieron al unísono.

También hubo momentos en lo que hasta Sherlock necesitaba descansar de encontrarse encerrado entre aquellas paredes.

-Necesito salir a tomar el aire- dijo mientras se apartaba unos rizos rebeldes de su frente.

-Buena idea- afirmó sorprendido de que Sherlock decidiese acabar con aquel enclaustramiento.

\- Conozco un sitio- dijo mientras lanzaba su abrigo a John.

Se trataba de una pequeña cafetería de esquina, la decoración era sencilla pero tenía cierto encanto. John se detuvo a observar el escaparate, donde se encontraban gran variedad de pequeños pasteles de apariencia delicada. Se preguntaba si habría de limón, no solía comer aquel tipo de cosas, pero le pareció un buen momento para ello. Entonces buscó con la mirada a Sherlock. Quien se había sentado en una mesa que estaba reservada, al fondo, al lado de una ventana. Watson tomó asiento a su lado y casi inmediatamente, apareció la dueña del lugar para tomarles nota. John pensó que aquella chica que llevaba el pelo recogido en una sencilla coleta y grandes ojos castaños armonizaba con aquella humilde y bonita cafetería.

-Hola Sherlock- dijo la mujer con un ligero rubor para volverse inmediatamente a John y sonreír educadamente- ¿Lo de siempre?

\- Sí. Pero también quería saber si tenías uno de esos pasteles de limón. – dijo con una media sonrisa a la vez que señalaba con la cabeza a un John ya acostumbrado a sus deducciones.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que no nos queda…- dijo contrariada.

John iba a decir que no importaba, que pediría cualquier otra cosa. Pero Sherlock le hizo un gesto indicándole que le dejase aquel asunto a él.

-Es una verdadera lástima- dijo un tanto apesadumbrado.

\- Bueno, podría preparar algunos yo misma ahora mismo- dijo con algo de duda hasta que se topó con los embriagadores ojos de Sherlock- Y eso haré, espero no haceros esperar.

En cuanto Molly dio media vuelta Sherlock guiñó un ojo a Watson, celebrando que se había salido con la suya.

-A esa pobre chica le gustas - aseguró John.

-Bueno, hay cosas inevitables-

-Ya claro, por eso le has puesto esos ojos de cordero degollado- Sherlock le respondió bajando la mirada a la mesa.

-Así que no tienes relaciones pero sí puedes aprovecharte de si caen en tus redes-

\- Yo no pongo ninguna red John- y añadió, casi en un susurro, inclinándose hacia su interlocutor- Tan solo sé cómo conseguir lo que quiero.

\- ¿Pasteles de limón?- dijo con un ligero tono burlesco y algo azorado ante la cercanía del otro.

\- Que tú los tuvieses- respondió de una forma que John no supo interpretar.

Así pues, todo parecía que estaba en marcha. Existía una cierta confianza entre ambos. Con lo cual, Watson trató que la segunda parte de su plan inicial, consistente en realizar preguntas personales, se instaurara en la rutina que habían creado. Pero Sherlock se negaba.

\- Entonces, yo podría responder algunas de tus preguntas a cambio- insistió John como último intento.

\- ¿Crees de verdad que no estoy capacitado para averiguar todo lo que quiera acerca de ti? John Watson- dijo de una manera que casi logró intimidarle.

Al ver que solo había logrado molestar a Sherlock, decidió que lo mejor era dejar el tema. Además, no quería perder lo ya conseguido. Sherlock comenzaba a tener en cuenta sus observaciones a la hora de elaborar la novela. Pero un día éste se decidió finalmente a hablar. Todo lo desencadenó un libro que había escogido John para distraerse mientras esperaba que Sherlock terminase un experimento sobre los distintos tipos de pólenes de Londres. Con lo que se acercó a una de las estanterías y eligió un libro de aventuras, de piratas concretamente, el cual parecía haber sido releído múltiples veces.

Cuando Sherlock volvió de la cocina, lo observó de forma inexpresiva. Y John cerró el libro para dejarlo sobre la mesa, sintiendo que no debía.

-Tengo un hermano- John esperó pacientemente a que siguiese hablando- Cuando éramos pequeños, mis padres solían estar largas temporadas fuera de casa. Entonces, Mycrof me leía algo, las historias que más me entusiasmaban eran las que incluían a algún pirata. Creo que en aquellos momentos llegué a sentirme, de alguna manera, unido a él.- Sherlock realizó una pausa mientras volvía a colocar el ejemplar en su lugar - Pero con el paso del tiempo, mi hermano se percató de mis capacidades. Y ya no hubo más historias. En lugar de piratas y de sus aventuras comenzó a hablarme de científicos, matemáticos, políticos….- dio un largo suspiro, manteniendo la mirada hacia el infinito- Aquello, en principio, no me desagradó. Pero cada vez que me pillaba con un libro entre las manos de esta tipología, me lo arrebataba y me espetaba que estaba despilfarrando mi tiempo y mi mente. Con lo que, evidentemente, cuando decidí hacerme escritor, no recibí apoyo alguno de su parte.

En realidad, no es un mal hermano. Soy consciente de que a su, controladora y sobreprotectora manera intenta hacer lo que cree que es mejor para mi.- su mirada dejó de estar perdida para parecer que prestaba atención al techo- Pero a veces me pregunto si ha leído alguno de mis libros.

John se encuentra realmente enfrascado en lo que le cuenta Sherlock, tanto que no es consciente de que éste se halla sentado frente a él hasta que pasan unos segundos.

-Solo quiero hacerte entender que muchas veces sí soy consciente de lo que sienten o piensan los demás. Así como los personajes que incluyo en mis novelas. – dice con una voz que denota cansancio- Pero que muy pocas veces a los demás les importa lo que piense o sienta yo.

John empieza a arrepentirse de haber insistido tanto en que este respondiese a sus preguntas. Parecía que su pasado le inspiraba mucha tristeza.

-Y también quiero que sepas- dice con un asomo de sonrisa- Que quiero que mis historias también emocionen a otros.

\- Como a ti las de piratas- observó John.

\- Por eso intentaré aceptar más a menudo tus indicaciones-

John se sintió entonces el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Aquel asombroso escritor por fin se había abierto más a él.

-¿Le pondrás nombre a tu protagonista?- inquirió John

-Ni hablar- le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras aquello, ciertamente Sherlock lo tuvo más en cuenta e incluso le hacía preguntas. Algo completamente inaudito hasta el momento. John estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo, parecía que tenía todo controlado. Hasta que un buen día Sherlock, muy seriamente, le dijo lo siguiente:

-John, tengo algo que pedirte.

* * *

 _Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Y gracias, de nuevo, a los que se han molestado en dejar un review o a seguir mi historia. Me hace muy feliz saber que hay alguien que se molesta en leerme. Espero no decepcionarles._

 _Tengo en mente uno o dos capítulos más como mucho. No me veo preparada para llevar una trama tanto tiempo. Sobre todo aún que no tengo mucha práctica._

 _Como ya dije en el primer capítulo, los comentarios y consejos o lo que sean que tengan que decir, siempre serán bienvenidos._


	3. ¿Rojos o blancos?

**¿Rojos o blancos?**

-John, tengo algo que pedirte.

Watson se sorprendió ante la seriedad con la que Sherlock pronunció estas palabras. Además creyó dilucidar cierta vergüenza en la expresión de éste. Nunca había visto al escritor avergonzado bajo ningún aspecto. Con lo que no hizo más que asentir para que prosiguiese hablando.

-Me he replanteado el darle un pequeño interés del tipo amoroso al detective.- le hizo un gesto a John para que le dejase continuar, ya que la expresión de éste empezaba a traslucir la palabra "victoria"- El problema es que, al contrario de lo que ocurre con los hechos que suelo retratar en mis novelas… - hubo un breve silencio en el que Sherlock mantuvo la expectativa de que John hubiese adivinado a donde quería ir a parar sin necesidad de avergonzarse. Pero pronto la esperanza se disipó y no tuvo más remedio que concluir su exposición- No cuento con experiencias o experimentos que sirvan de base para poder escribir sobre ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- John se encontraba en pleno procesamiento mental. No podía ser que aquel hombre tan atractivo le estuviese diciendo aquello. Debía querer decirle otra cosa. – Ah, quieres decir que ya hace tanto tiempo que ni te acuerdas- Dijo con tono burlón. Si tenía en cuenta el tiempo que pasaba Sherlock encerrado y centrado en escribir, es cierto que por muy atrayente que pudiera resultar, si no tenía contacto con otras personas…

\- No, no es eso- dijo impacientándose.

\- Bueno, aunque no hayas tenido pareja, al menos en el sentido físico sí que sabrás…- John se interrumpe a sí mismo cuando Sherlock niega con la cabeza.

\- No- dijo con incredulidad.

\- ¿Algún problema?- pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No, nada, es que no me lo esperaba.

\- Simplemente nunca me he encontrado interesado en esa temática

\- ¿Esa temática?... Pero…- John no podía imaginarse lo que significaría negar una parte tan importante de sí mismo. No podía explicárselo. Watson iba a plantearle algunas cuestiones para así lograr entender aquello. Pero entonces miró a Sherlock. Éste se encontraba agarrando sus rodillas y con la mirada fija al suelo. Parecía vulnerable. Como si esperase una reacción negativa tras desvelarle un gran secreto a alguien que le es significativo. La cual, precisamente, estaba haciendo involuntariamente. En aquel momento se recordó que todo aquello comenzó porque Sherlock se había dignado a pedirle ayuda. - ¿Qué necesitas entonces?, ¿qué te explique mis experiencias?

\- No - Jhon suspira aliviado- Quiero que me ayudes a tenerlas- el alivio duró poco.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ligar? No creo que necesites mi ayuda para eso.

Sherlock comenzaba a frustrarse en exceso. ¿Realmente John no sabía qué pretendía? Pero, tendría paciencia, hablábamos de John Watson, no era cualquiera. Así que suspiró para calmarse y seguir exponiendo la situación.

-Quiero que me ayudes a simular algunos aspectos u experiencias de las relaciones que me son desconocidos. Solo aquellas que vayan a aparecer en el libro.- aclaró.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje experimentar conmigo?- Al principio pensó que bromeaba, pero al fijarse en la cara del otro cambio de idea- ¿Estás loco?

\- Nada más lejos. Si lo piensas es la opción más lógica.- decía mientras adoptaba una posición más altiva, volvía a encontrarse en su elemento- La mayoría de las relaciones requieren de una intimidad y complicidad con la que nosotros ya contamos. Y no pienso malgastar mi tiempo en conseguirlo con otra persona cuando ya te tengo a ti.

\- Me siento alagado- respondió con sorna.

\- Además, de esta forma solo tendremos que realizar los experimentos necesarios sin tener que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo o dar esperanzas de que la situación acabe en algún tipo de relación.

\- Si, son todo ventajas… Lástima que sea hetero.- dijo un John que comenzaba a cabrearse al ver la sonrisa burlona que Sherlock había adoptado al escuchar el último comentario de John.

\- Mejor aún, menos peligro.- dijo todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

\- Búscate a otro- dijo John mientras se levantaba de su sillón más que dispuesto a marcharse. Pero Sherlock le imitó y le sujetó los hombros para que le prestase atención.

\- No pienso hacerlo con nadie más. Asique en tu mano está el futuro de mi novela. ¿O ya no consideras tan importante que haya algo de romanticismo en la trama?

Eso sí que no, John Watson no iba a echarse atrás en aquel punto. Es que, ¿en realidad todo aquello no era más que teatro para librarse de incluir una historia de amor?

-Sí que es importante, pero solo digo que…

\- Temes no tener clara tu identidad sexual. Ya me di cuenta desde el principio que cada vez que veías amenazada tu hombría no reaccionabas muy bien pero...

\- Está bien- dijo soltándose de las manos de Sherlock. Aunque no tenía claro si esto último lo dijo porque solo quería que cerrase la boca.

\- ¿Seguro?- preguntó Sherlock sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Ahora quieres que me lo replantee?!- John gruñe y se sienta de golpe en su sillón de nuevo. Para preguntar temeroso- ¿Qué clase de cosas tenías en mente?

\- Déjame pensar…. Para empezar, bastará con que durmamos juntos…

\- Para empezar…- John no daba crédito a lo que acababa de acceder. A Sherlock le había bastado con apelar a su sexualidad. Sí que sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.

¿Por qué había dicho que sí? ¿Por qué no quería dar su brazo a torcer con respecto a la novela? En parte sí, pero también influyó como, por unos instantes, Sherlock se había mostrado vulnerable. Y John Watson tuvo que reconocer ante sí mismo que había sentido cierto placer al saber que, posiblemente, Sherlock sólo le había mostrado esa faceta a él. Además le había dicho que no pensaba en nadie más para aquello. No, dijo en ningún "otro". Eso quería decir que….No, John debía mantener su cabeza despejada, aquella noche tenían trabajo.

-Debería ir a casa.

-¿Para?

—Si me quedo a dormir necesitaré un pijama.

-Tú no usas pijama.- objetó distraído.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo lo…?- Bastó un cruce de miradas - Olvídalo.

\- Te noto inquieto. No has dejado de leer la misma frase una y otra vez- apuntó – Si lo prefieres, no hay necesidad de incluir romance en la trama.

-Ni hablar- saltó Watson.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una media sonrisa- ¿Y qué le preocupa al señor hetero?

\- Vas a acabar con mi paciencia- dijo apuntando a su sonriente amigo con el índice fingiendo estar más enfadado de lo que realmente estaba- Entonces, ¿solo dormir?

\- Sí, nunca he dormido al lado de nadie. Y he pensado que sería una manera en la que el detective podría establecer una intimidad de manera forzosa. En cualquier caso es una experiencia que pienso usar. – Calló pensativo- Así que probaremos distintas posturas para dormir durante estos días.

\- ¿Qué?- John ya ni tan siquiera estaba sorprendido, solo cansado, de estar en constante tensión.

\- Claro, una noche no será en absoluto suficiente para recopilar los datos suficientes-

\- Entonces sí que tendré que traerme ropa- John decidió que se saldría con la suya, aquel maldito hombre iba a incluir romance, fuese como fuese.- Nos vemos en la cena- dijo antes de salir.

Sherlock estaba de nuevo solo en aquella habitación y se distrajo garabateando sobre las indicaciones de John con un boli rojo. Últimamente se había visto forzado a renunciar a su soledad por el bien de su novela. Pero se había acostumbrado a la compañía de John rápidamente. Lo cual le hacía sentir un tanto inquieto. Sin embargo, establecer aquella relación le había dado pie a poder realizar nuevos experimentos. Y en ese momento se sonrió al pensar en lo nervioso que se había mostrado Watson aquella tarde. Aunque pronto dejó de sonreír, la punta del bolígrafo se había roto.

-John, necesitamos más bolígrafos rojos- al no tener respuesta, recordó que éste no estaba en casa. Por el momento.

¿Rojos o blancos? Aquella era la cuestión. John no sabía cuál de ellos ponerse esa noche. Aunque en realidad, esta vez no iba a dormir solo en calzoncillos, como acostumbraba. Si bien no estaba seguro de si era realmente preferible usar un pijama de franela que le regaló su madre. Watson temía la clase de información que podía sacar en claro Sherlock a partir de aquello. Todavía le costaba creer que iba a dormir con Sherlock. Sherlock… Los rojos, eligió los rojos.

-Tardas mucho más de lo que esperaba en satisfacer tus necesidades higiénicas- Sherlock ya estaba sobre la cama en un pijama grisáceo con el que ya lo había recibido varias mañanas- ¿Se debe a la nueva compañía?- dijo mientras extraía una libreta y un bolígrafo del cajón.

-Para nada- John frunce el ceño al ver cómo Sherlock realiza igualmente unas anotaciones.- ¿Piensas tomar notas durante la noche?

-Si lo encuentro necesario, por supuesto- sigue con la mirada a John mientras comienza a acomodarse en el otro extremo de la casa- Habrás notado que no he hecho mención alguna a tu vestimenta.

\- Y te lo agradezco-

\- Pero no evitaras, de igual manera, el contacto físico.- Sherlock prosigue a pesar de la mirada de John- ¿Me tienes miedo?

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas. John súbitamente, en un arrebato que sorprendió a ambos aprisionó a Sherlock entre sus brazos.

-Más que un abrazo parece que quieres asfixiarme-bromeó Sherlock- … ¿John?

\- Perdona- susurro, algo avergonzado en el oído de Sherlock. Y aflojó el agarre.

\- Qué fácil es provocarte-

-Cierra el pico- John dejó salir un pequeño gruñido- ¿Qué toca esta noche?

\- Bien, primera postura, cuchara invertida.

\- ¿Invertida?

-Si- Sherlock alargó el brazo, tanto como se lo permite Watson, coge la libreta y recita- Cuando la mujer es quien activamente abraza a su pareja, la cual se encuentra de espaldas a ésta.

\- Yo hago el papel femenino entonces

\- Yo escribo desde la perspectiva del protagonista- Sherlock calló pensativo- Y aunque no tengo claro qué tipo de interés romántico ostentará todavía. Creo que debería experimentar ambos papeles.

-Claro. Durmamos de una vez.

John notaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo delgado su amigo. Se preguntó en que sentiría Sherlock teniendo en cuenta aquella postura. El calor aumentó. Apretó los ojos y trató de calmarse. Entreabrió los ojos cuando notó la respiración acompasada de Sherlock. Con lo poco que acostumbraba a dormir su compañero de cama, no le extrañó que se durmiese a los instantes de cerrar los ojos. Parecía un niño hiperactivo…. Le pareció estúpido haber estado tan nervioso por algo tan inocente como aquello. Se trataba de Sherlock. Entonces, mucho más calmado, se fijó en que como estaba tan próximo al cuello de Sherlock, tan solo con su aliento movía levemente los pequeños rizos de la nuca de Sherlock. Era casi hipnótico. De esta manera consiguió conciliar el sueño.

Al despertar, John siempre descubría que el escritor ya se había levantado y que la libreta ya no estaba sobre la mesilla. Entonces preparaba el desayuno para ambos y Sherlock paraba durante unos pocos minutos de trabajar. Daba la sensación de que estaba más inspirado que nunca. Mientras que John dormía más plácidamente allí que en su propia casa. Con lo que ya no existían las quejas. Dormir juntos pronto, en unos pocos días, se volvió parte de la rutina de trabajo de ambos.

Sherlock parecía haber comenzado a dibujar el romance del detective. Y escribía sin descanso, pero no permitía que Watson las leyese y diese su opinión, por lo menos por el momento.

-Todavía no.

\- Se suponía que ibas a dejar que te ayudase.

\- Y así es. Pero cuando permito que leas algo es porque yo considero que es lo suficientemente bueno para ello. Dame tiempo.- decía aquellos días mientras no levantaba la vista del ordenador.

Sin embargo, una tarde parecía que Sherlock se encontraba completamente atascado en el desarrollo de cierta escena. Era normal, John comprendía que era un género nuevo para él. Que además, al parecer, le era sumamente desconocido en muchos sentidos.

Sherlock resoplaba sobre la pantalla de su portátil. Y no dejaba de mover rítmicamente el pie dando pequeños golpes en el suelo. Del mismo modo hacia lo mismo con el dedo índice sobe la mesa. Cuando no se estaba pasando las manos por la frente. Pero, de pronto, paró todo movimiento y parecía que lograba concentrarse.

John observaba la escena con curiosidad desde su sillón. Estaba deseando leer lo que fuese que hacia entrar a su amigo en aquella incontrolable sucesión de contrapuestos estados de ánimo.

Sherlock, con una gran determinación, se levantó y se aproximó a Watson, arrebatándole el periódico que estaba ojeando. Sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza de su amigo, apoyando los codos en los reposabrazos, decidido a acortar la distancia que había entre ellos. Se detuvo a observar detenidamente la expresión de John. Los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, un ligero sonrojo y unos labios entreabiertos que amenazaban con romper el silencio de aquella habitación. Con lo que Sherlock se decidió a juntar sus labios. La presión fue demasiado alta, al principio. Fue un movimiento rápido, brusco y algo torpe. Pero tras conseguir traspasar aquella barrera, pareció que Sherlock se relajó. Y simplemente terminó optando por acariciar los labios de John con los suyos. Tras lo cual, se apartó rápidamente y volvió a su asiento. Consiguiendo escribir con energías renovadas.

John permaneció estático en todo momento.

* * *

 _Así termina el capítulo más corto y que más me ha costado escribir hasta ahora. Cada vez que conseguía escribir algo, volvía a reescribirlo… En fin, espero que con el próximo sea diferente. Del cual no tengo claro si va a ser un último capítulo muy largo o uno normal, siendo el siguiente corto. Lo que sí, tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo ahora que por fin comienza el meollo del asunto. ¿No os resulta un desarrollo muy lento?_

 _Por otra parte, como ya he hecho, muchísimas gracias por los reviews enviados y por quienes siguen la historia y se molestan en leerla. Uno disfruta mucho escribiendo, pero ayuda mucho que te animen a ello o ver que alguien se ha tomado la molestia de opinar de alguna forma o de simplemente leer._

 _Gracias por leer._


	4. Adorablemente adorable

**Adorablemente adorable**

Su primer movimiento consistió en un pequeño tic de su labio superior, luego , lentamente, acertó a tapar su boca con su mano. ¿Que acababa de ocurrir? Aún podía sentir un hormigueó en sus labios, recuerdo de las últimas caricias recibidas por los de su amigo. Su amigo. Su amigo le había besado. Si es que a aquel especie de ataque furtivo podía considerarse como un beso. Por una milésima de segundo se sonrió, la inexperiencia de Sherlock se había evidenciado. Si bien, de igual manera también lo había echo su propia reacción. Watson no estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero no era culpa suya, aquel no era el trato, no lo habían hablado con anterioridad. Aquel hombre había cruzado la línea. Lo había utilizado sin su permiso. Se sentía utilizado por su amigo, por un hombre... John comenzaba a enfadarse, pero no iba a sobre reaccionar. Ya había tenido que soportar bastantes burlas sobre si tenía clara o no su identidad sexual. Iba a tratar este tema lo más fríamente posible, ellos tenían un trato, hasta aquel puñetero violador del espacio personal con aires de grandeza debía entenderlo.

-Sherlock, creo que deberíamos poner en claro ciertos aspectos de... Nuestro método de trabajo.

\- Ahora no.- respondió sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla.

El escritor de crímenes estaba concentrado en plasmar su nueva experiencia, había tratado de asimilar cada gesto de su compañero, como se dilataban sus pupilas, las tonalidades que adquiría su piel, la calidez que desprendía... Sin embargo se sentía un tanto frustrado, en algún momento del proceso no había sido completamente dueño de sí mismo ,su objetivo era poder retratar cada aspecto de un beso, sobre todo la anticipación. Pero había fallado, había sentido algo parecido al miedo, pero antes de echarse atrás había preferido lanzarse al vacío en un torpe movimiento, algo nada propio de él. Al parecer la experiencia era algo verdaderamente importante en aquel nuevo aspecto en su vida, o más bien, en la vida de su personaje. La falta de experiencia había deslucido el experimento , perdiéndose un montón de datos por el camino. Bueno, ya conseguiría más información en el futuro.

-Sherlock- dijo una voz firme cuyo dueño cerraba el portátil en las narices del escritor. - Ahora necesito que me prestes atención.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó con aire aburrido , mientras apoyaba su cara sobre una sus manos.

-¿No te lo imaginas?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos como si regañase a un crió de tres años con la cara llena de chocolate que negaba haberse comido la tarta.

\- Ah, el beso.- dijo sin rastro de emoción en la voz- Si no te importa podemos cambiar impresiones mientras cenamos. Como siempre.- Seguidamente trató de proseguir con la escritura pero John colocó su puño sobre la tapa del portátil.

\- No lo habíamos hablado.- John frotaba su frente con la mano que le quedaba libre, tratando de calmarse.- Se que habíamos hablado sobre el experimento, pero no me avisaste de que ...- ciertamente le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, o que resultasen menos incomodas para su hombría- Íbamos a seguir avanzando.

\- Me pareció lo más lógico. - dijo clavando por fin su mirada azul en los ojos de su compañero- Llevamos varias semanas durmiendo juntos. Yo... Creía que podía hacerlo.- dijo ciertamente confundido.

Sherlock se le antojó increíblemente vulnerable en aquel instante. Watson suspiró, aquello parecía una conversación de pareja, no de trabajo. La situación no podía irsele de las manos, él era el encargado de poner orden y control en todo aquello.

-Bueno, yo solo quería decir que antes de hacer algún cambio. Me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber. - dijo, retirando finalmente el puño del portátil de Sherlock.

\- John, si en algún momento te he echo sentir incomodo yo...- dijo aún incapaz de bajar la mirada y visiblemente preocupado.

-No, Sherlock , en serio yo tendría que haberme imaginado que...- John no quería , no había pretendido darle tanta importancia a aquel beso... Solo era un beso de tantos.

\- No quiero perder esto. Me gusta esto.- parecía que se decía a si mismo , porque ya no podía seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.- No quiero perder... A mi amigo.- La palabra "amigo" , le sonaba extraña en su voz, como si fuese un término recién aprendido , una palabra extraña de algún lejano país.-Bueno..- trató de seguir visualmente incómodo.

\- Claro que somos amigos.- afirmó Watson con ternura y apretando el hombro de su interlocutor. Como toda respuesta, el escritor de misterios apretó la mano de su amigo y volvió a abrir su ordenador dando zanjada la discusión. Tenía que centrarse en su historia.

John se sintió culpable, no debía olvidar que aquel extraño ser había decidido mostrarse ante él. Aquello era totalmente inocente, Sherlock solo quería hacer su trabajo... Y conservar a su amigo. Y así sería.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaban sentados en el sofá cenando mientras veían distraídamente la televisión y John casi había olvidado lo ocurrido, Sherlock le dedicó una mirada llena de soberbia durante la cena.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

\- El beso.

\- Ah , aquello- Sherlock estaba en una actitud tan expectante que John no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿De que te ríes?- Su amigo estaba descolocado y a Watson le encantaba .

\- Fue.. Fue adorable.- dijo como si fuese respuesta suficiente.

\- Yo puedo ser muchas cosas John Watson- nadie podía pronunciar igual su nombre como esa voz ronroneante- pero nunca "adorable"- Para dejar esto último bien claro, se había aproximado a John para mirarle desafiante, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su rodilla , captando por completo la intención de su interlocutor.- Pude observarte... Y no te desagradó nuestro contacto.

Pero John Watson no iba a dejarse amedrentar, no volvería a tener aquella vergonzosa reacción. Además era conocedor de lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo . No iba a salirse con la suya , no podía tratarle igual que aquella pobre chica de la pastelería. Así que se acercó lo suficiente a su amigo para poder notar su respiración le susurró un pequeño mensaje.

-Resulta, que no eres bueno en todo, Sherlock. Asimilalo. - Dijo consiguiendo que su amigo se apartase de él muy ofendido.

\- Pero es algo muy humano. Esta bien que seas normal en algo.- Watson ya se había reído bastante de su compañero, se suponía que estaba allí para ayudarle, no para cargarse su ego. Aunque aquello tampoco estaba mal .- Créeme, ojalá mi primer beso hubiese sido la mitad de... - John decidió no seguir por ese camino. La mirada de Sherlock comenzaba a traslucir suficiencia.- Quiero decir, que no te sientas mal.

\- Con una chica.

-¿Qué?

-Tu primer beso fue con una...

-¡Claro que...!- Lo estaba volviendo a hacer.- Si, fue con una chica.

\- Vale, vale- Sherlock dio el tema por acabado, aunque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como si guardase un secreto.- Quizás , mi primer enfoque fue demasiado brusco. Deberíamos ir más lento...

-Me parece bien- Dijo aliviado, aunque solo momentáneamente. Porque Sherlock se había abalanzado sobre él. Watson se encontró tumbado en el sofá con Sherlock a unos centímetros de su cara.

\- ¿Esta bien así?- La pregunta resonó en alguna parte del interior de John, como cada vez que sentía aquella penetrante voz peligrosamente cerca de él. Pero no la escuchó, estaba dedicando cada pensamiento a captar la esbelta figura de su amigo, en como unos rizos negros le hacían cosquillas en la nariz, en como podía verse reflejado en aquellos ojos y en unos exquisitos labios que comenzaron a curvarse formando una sonrisa burlona que le trajo de nuevo en sí.

-Perfectamente- tampoco era tan diferente a cuando dormían juntos, o eso se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Y ahora, ¿esta bien así?- Ahora los rizos no le hacían cosquillas en la nariz, ahora se posaban sobre su cuello, al igual que unos labios que comenzaron a recorrerlo con esmero.

¿Estaba bien así? John no sabía que pensar,John no podía pensar, John no quería pensar... Pero tenía que recordar el propósito de todo aquello, tenia que recordar que solo era un experimento. Tenía que recordar que eran dos compañeros de trabajo, dos amigos... Dos amigos tumbados en un sofá , uno sobre el otro. Mientras uno permitía que le envolviesen su cuello los labios del otro... Y ahora su lengua. Eso era... definitivamente demasiado.

-Sherlock- John apartó suavemente la cara de su amigo de su cuello para poder mirarle a los ojos a una distancia prudencial.- Tu ganas, no se te dan tan mal estas cosas.

-Era de esperar- y con una media sonrisa se sentó de nuevo y siguió comiendo.

-Eres lo peor.- dijo Watson mientras le lanzaba un cojín.

-Y ahora te das cuenta- respondió acompañado de una de esas sonrisas que John no sabía si pretendían ser irónicas.

Aquella misma noche Watson, ataviado con su innombrable pijama de franela, entró en el dormitorio decidido ha que cambiaran las tornas.

\- Creo que empiezo a tener algo de derecho a leer lo que escribes.

-La gente cree en tantas cosas absurdas, en Dios, en los periódicos,en los políticos, en que los gatos quieren a sus dueños...- explicó mientras se acomodaba en su lado de la cama.

-No metas a Bola de Nieve en esto.

-Y el primer puesto para el nombre más original para una mascota es...

-Lo escogió mi hermana, ya te lo he dicho.-¿Porque le gustaba tanto a Sherlock fastidiarle? Ah si, para distraerlo .- No cambies de tema.

-Pensaba que habíamos zanjado el tema.- dijo en medio de un suspiro.

-Ya, pero como te estoy ayudando he pensado que...

-¿Ayudando? - le interrumpió con una risa socarrona- Pero si yo hago todo. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que fueras tan pasivo.

-¿Intentas provocarme?

-¿Funciona?- dijo a la vez que apartaba las sábanas para mí.

-Me gustaría que de vez en cuando me tomases en serio.- dijo John mientras se metía entre las sábanas.

\- Teniendo en cuenta como vas vestido es una especie de milagro que tan siquiera te dirija la palabra.

Aquella noche durmieron abrazados, como tantas noches. Sin embargo John notó a su compañero de habitación más inquieto de lo normal. A pesar de ello trató de no darle importancia. No obstante, cada vez era más evidente que algo iba mal, Sherlock se pasaba las horas deambulando por la casa o tocando el violín, a penas lograba conciliar el sueño, difícilmente comía ... Claramente se había bloqueado. Pero su amigo no era la clase de persona que se dejase ayudar por los demás. Ni si quiera era la clase de persona que se sintiera cómoda con otras personas. O siendo una persona. Así que no le quedó más remedio, o eso se dijo a sí mismo. Así pues, mientras el escritor se estaba duchando echó un vistazo a las pocas páginas con escenas románticas que Sherlock había conseguido escribir. Watson no pudo evitar decepcionarse. Las situaciones estaban faltas de...Chispa. Era como si la chica no tuviese personalidad. No estaba claro si ella sentía algo hacia él, o si tan siquiera sintiese algo. No había pasión..No había... A lo mejor era culpa suya, Sherlock siempre necesitaba experimentar lo que escribía. Y él no le estaba ayudando en absoluto. Sherlock no estaba experimentando pasión o lo fuera que necesitase. Solo rechazo. Pronto, estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo que había aparecido envuelto en su albornoz, con aspecto de estar muy enfadado.

-Has hurgado en mis cosas- dijo arrancándole las páginas de las manos.

\- Lo siento, yo...- Watson no sabía como reaccionar, nunca había visto así a su compañero.

\- Por un momento pensé que eramos amigos.. Yo... Nunca tendría que haber accedido a conocerte...¿Como he podido ser tan estúpido?

-Sherlock, estas exagerando.

-Deberías marcharte.- dijo dando un portazo tras de sí.

Pero John nunca abandonaba a medias de una batalla. Así que fue inteligente y permitió a Sherlock que se calmase. Luego se decidió a entrar en el dormitorio, donde Sherlock había echo fuerte. Ahí estaba , todavía en su albornoz azul, parecía que se había sentado en la cama y solo se había dedicado a mirar a un punto fijo concentrando todo el odio que tenía en su interior. John se sentó a su lado, aunque su amigo no se dignó a mirarle.

\- Sherlock, somos amigos... Y los amigos a veces no hacen bien las cosas...Fallan al otro... Pero, más importante se perdonan.- John esperó varios minutos a que hubiese una respuesta- Lo siento mucho.

\- Yo también lo siento- dijo todavía sin dejar de mirar aquel punto de la pared- Supongo que estaba frustrado por que leyeras...Esa basura...

\- No es basura.

-Ya, permiteme adivinar, es "adorable"- respondió mientras arrugaba las sábanas con sus puños.

.- Ser adorable no es malo... Y no significa que no se pueda ser a veces adorable y otras veces...- No pudo seguir hablando, John se había sorprendido a sí mismo acariciando la cara de su amigo, cuyos ojos por fin se dirigieron hacia él. Esta vez no iba a fallarle, era un momento perfecto. Así que se acercó a los labios de un muy sorprendido Sherlock, al principio imitó la táctica de su amigo en aquel torpe primer beso y se limitó a acariciar sus labios con los suyos, tanteando si contaba o no, en cierta manera, con permiso para ir más allá. Sherlock no tardó mucho en imitar los movimientos de John, quien comenzó a impacientarse y se decidió a investigar en el interior de aquellos perfilados labios en cuanto tuvo ocasión. En ese momento su amigo pareció ponerse algo tenso , con lo que Watson comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y la pequeños gestos que se permitía hacer cuando el otro dormía y se revolvía entre sueños. La estrategia funcionó y pronto la lengua del famoso escritor estaba jugando con la suya. Y cuando menos lo esperaba los brazos de Sherlock comenzaron a tirar posesivamente de John. Éste se dejó hacer, y pronto Watson estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su compañero, incapaz de dejar de beber de los labios del otro. Jonh sintió como Sherlock invadía todos sus sentidos, el roce y humedad de su lengua, el ritmo de su respiración, el olor de su champú mezclado con el de su piel... Era justo lo que Sherlock necesitaba para escribir su obra, pasión. Pero aquello iba a ponerse demasiado embarazoso para John como no se separasen pronto. Así que cortó el beso lo más delicadamente que pudo, dada la situación.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó Sherlock con una amplia sonrisa y la respiración entrecortada.

-Adorable.- Opinó, tratando de mantener cierta compostura.

-John, te informo de que tengo pleno acceso a donde duermes y que soy un escritor conocedor de muchas y elaboradas formas de matar a una persona.

\- Encantador, incluyelo en tu novela.

Entonces se dio ese fenómeno ya tan familiar dentro de su relación , se cruzaron sus miradas y estallaron en risas. El ambiente ya no estaba para nada enrarecido. Sherlock, en cierta manera tenía razón, pensó John, ellos tenían una base sólida, su amistad y seguramente podrían seguir adelante con aquel experimento de una manera cómoda y sin malentendidos. Watson se sentía muy cómodo, demasiado quizás. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en aquello, no quería pensar en ello, solo quería disfrutar de la normalidad y vida cotidiana que habían construido.

-¿Comida china?

-Vale, deja que me vista- dijo Sherlock acomodándose su albornoz.

-Si, bueno, te dejo con lo tuyo.- John no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado por haber besado a su semidesnudo amigo por unos instantes. Pero lo apartó de su mente.- Nos vemos en el salón.¿Puedo usar tu movil? El mio esta sin batería.

-Claro.- dijo mientras rebuscaba en los cajones en busca de algo decente que ponerse.

John tardó un poco en encontrar el móvil del susodicho, el escritor sería un genio, pero era un completo desastre a la hora de mantener las cosas en orden. Cuando por fin lo tenía en la mano comenzó a vibrar y acto seguido Sherlock se lo robó de las manos.

-Mejor usa el tuyo.- dijo de vuelta al dormitorio.

John se quedo muy extrañado, Sherlock nunca recibía llamadas.a aquellas horas. Bueno, en realidad nunca recibía llamadas.

-Tengo que irme.-Anunció mientras se colocaba su característica bufanda- Volveré pronto.

-Pero...¿Y la cena?

* * *

 _Dos años han pasado, seep. Dos años. No se que decir, mi vida ha sido un caos, me mudé al otro extremo del país.. En fin, no creo que os interese. Pero bueno, ese también es el tiempo que transcurre entre cada temporada de la serie , ¿no?. Aunque ellos gastan mucho dinero, tiempo, medios...En fin, lo siento. Hubo un comentario en el que me decía que no seguir con la historia le parecia una falta de respeto. Me hizo sentir importante y culpable a partes iguales. Espero poder acabarla, aunque ya no se si alguien me leerá. Pero bueno, al menos la acabaré para mi misma. Aunque hace demasiado tiempo que no escribo. En fin._

 _¿Hay alguien ahí?_


End file.
